


Living Life and Treating it as Such but with a Certain Disconnect

by kohaku_to_hana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, M/M, bottom!yuri, college party, pretty much pwp, slight mention of drug use for like 2 seconds, top!victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohaku_to_hana/pseuds/kohaku_to_hana
Summary: Victor and Yuri hook up at a party and have a few run ins after that...





	Living Life and Treating it as Such but with a Certain Disconnect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danielthespaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielthespaniel/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my lil bby marina!!!~ I love you and hope you enjoy this little present. Sorry it's a million years late.

Victor sits in one of the window beds with his side pressed against the icy window, Lights by Journey playing softly in the background. He follows the stream of smoke as it swirls away from his mouth and dissipates as it hits the ceiling. The joint sizzles quietly between his fingers as he mindlessly twirls it, eyes now glued to the snowflakes drifting in the stagnant air.

It's his favourite time of year; when the snow falls in flurries, coating the ground with powdered sugar and ice. When everything smells like pine needles and the dim glow of sweet scented candles sets the mood for love. The wind whips at your face, all pink cheeks and shiny noses; and classmates throw White Elephant parties and count down until the New Year together, a glass of something pink and bubbly never too far away. It's the time of year when you can smell the romance in the air, forging love beneath the mistletoe or starting the New Year out with a bang. It truly is the most wonderful time of the year.

“Cookie?” A man with a crooked smile and a Santa hat offers up a plate littered with gingerbread men and crumbs, pulling him out of his reverie.

“I thought people served brownies at parties like this.” Victor snorts, putting out his blunt on the tray as he grabs a cookie.

“They're my own holiday twist.” The man’s face distorts into a look of pride, body straightening up slightly. “You'll still get a good time out of it though, if you know what I mean.”

“Good to know.” Victor glances back out the window, nibbling on the head of the cookie. The rumblings of distant conversations and cars fills the space between them. Though the white noise is not unwelcome to Victor, it creates an awkward space for the boy with the cookies. Eventually the party host gives up on trying to get anymore out of Victor and disappears into the sea of people in the center of the room.

Outside the window Victor notices an odd pair stumbling up the snowy path to the front door, one being dragged by the other. He glances around at the people partying and discreetly cracks open the window to eavesdrop on the exchange.

“Let's just go home! I don’t like parties anyway!” The boy with glasses whines, planting his feet firmly in the snow.

“Nope! I'm not falling for that again. Tonight is the night that you'll talk to him.” The other boy declares.

“You’re so mean to me.” He pouts, reluctantly following the other up to the door. “You know he’s too cool for a loser like me.”

“Shut up. Victor will sleep with anything that has a pulse.”

Victor chuckles softly, leaning his head against the wall behind him as he enjoys the cold air licking at his face and the mention of his name.

“I don't think I'll have a pulse if he acknowledges me.”

“You're so over dramatic.” The boy shakes his head, turning to ring the doorbell.

Victor slips off of the window seat, moving to mingle with the crowd in hopes of bumping into that nervous wreck he’d just witnessed. Maybe he’ll be cute.

“Victor!” A drunk Christophe gushes as he falls onto him, a beer sloshing in his hand. “Where have you been? It's been centuries since I've seen you.”

“You know. Just this and that.” Victor waves his hands about, not quite sure where he even is at this point. He's had a bit too much fun tonight.

“Ah.” Christophe whines, sinking further into Victor’s frame, arms wrapping around his shoulders. “It's hard getting fired up without you around. You've been ditching practice without any care for who you'll hurt.”

Victor chortles, sighing in a regal manner. “I’m not interested anymore. How can I surpass what is already perfect?”

Christophe sighs dejectedly, squeezing Victor’s ass as he pulls away. “Come visit me anyway.” Then he is swept back into the crowd.

Victor rakes a hand through his hair, scanning the crowd for the kid from before, but he beats him to the punch.

“Vi-Victor? — shut up Phichit, I'm doing it. — hah.” He looks up and blushes madly, realizing that Victor’s eyes are on him with one eyebrow cocked.

“Tell him.” Phichit whispers harshly, prodding him in the back.

“I'm Yuri.” He holds out a shaky hand, lips pressed together and sweat beading on his forehead.

A sly smile slides onto Victor’s face, mischief twinkling in his eyes. He takes Yuri’s hand in his, gently placing a kiss on his knuckles, making sure their eyes remain in contact. “Pleasant to make your acquaintance.”

Yuri’s lip quivers. He pushes up his glasses that have slipped past the bridge of his nose, eyes flitting everywhere but at Victor. “Nice to meet you as-s well.” He gulps.

“Try to be seductive.” Phichit murmurs, twirling away from Yuri and into the crowd.

Yuri facepalms, clenches his teeth, and nearly drowns in his embarrassment. This is the last time he’ll let Phichit be his wingman; he’s as useless as a book in a war zone.

“I'm gonna get a drink.” Yuri murmurs, playing with his glasses again as he trudges to the kitchen.

“I'll come with.” Victor follows close behind, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

“O-Oh okay.” Yuri blushes, patting his warm cheeks to try and cool them off. There's no escaping embarrassment tonight with Victor’s scrutiny.

Yuri aimlessly searches about the kitchen for a suitable drink and Victor pours himself a glass of red wine.

“You want some?” Victor swishes his glass, the crimson liquid meeting the edges.

“No. I want vodka.” Yuri mumbles, sifting through a cabinet until he finally finds a bottle. He takes a swig straight and Victor blinks at him, a bit taken aback.

“I didn't think you had it in you.” Victor comments, cocking an eyebrow. “I'm impressed.”

 

Yuri takes another gulp. “Well there're a lot of things you don't know about me.”

Victor hums, dragging a hand down Yuri’s chest until it comes to rest on the hem of his jeans. He pulls him closer. “Why don't you teach me?” Victor presses a ghostly kiss to his jaw before flickering his eyes upwards to gage Yuri’s reaction.

“Um-m-m-uh yeah.” Yuri replies weakly, nearly dropping the bottle in his grasp.

Victor steps back, dropping his hand to his side and ticking his head towards the stairs. “There's a nice, quiet place upstairs.”

Yuri quickly downs a bit more of the liquid confidence in his hands, before sliding the bottle back onto the counter and stumbling after Victor.

 

The bedroom door clicks shut, sweaters immediately slipping to the floor, hands meeting the milky expanse of skin. Victor messily connects their lips before dragging his own down Yuri’s jaw, neck, collarbone, before playing with one of his nipples. Victor’s hands roughly push at the material of Yuri’s shirt, buttons popping as it falls to the floor. His hands slide down Yuri’s sides, one dipping beneath the waistband of his briefs as his tongue flicks at the hardened nib. Yuri moans, head lolling backwards.

Victor runs a hand up the underside of Yuri’s cock, hand tightening at the base and the tip. Yuri bites his lip to hide his sounds of pleasure, hands flying to the bed behind him for support. His fingers curl around the sheets, lidded eyes watching as Victor mouths down his stomach. Nimble fingers pop open the button of Yuri’s jeans before Victor peels them from his legs in an agonizingly slow manner.

Victor brushes his teeth against the skin of his left hip before leaving a love bite and moving down his thighs. Once he's littered every inch, he presses a light kiss to the tip of Yuri’s cock before dropping his mouth as far down as he can before he starts gagging.

He drags a tongue up the underside of Yuri’s length as his hand pushes up Yuri’s abdomen and chest so that he's lying against the bed. Victor brings his hands back to Yuri’s thighs, pushing them farther apart while he bobs his head. He hollows his cheeks, nails digging into the skin of his thighs. Yuri grabs a fistful of Victor’s hair and thrusts upwards, moaning shamelessly.

Victor pulls away and shakes his finger. “Ah, ah, ah.”

Yuri props himself up on his forearms as Victor stands up and yanks his shirt off. He crawls onto the bed and straddles Yuri, pulling him into a sitting position. Victor’s gentle fingers drag along his jawline, thumb brushing over Yuri’s lips before he connects theirs softly.

The material of Victor’s jeans is rough against Yuri’s bare thighs, and it only arouses them both more. Yuri finally initiates contact by pulling Victor’s torso flush against his, one hand digging into the taut muscles of his back and one hand tangling in his hair.

“I've been...waiting for...this...for so...long.” Yuri huffs out, cradling the nape of Victor’s neck as the older attacks the skin of his collarbone.

Victor cat licks at a love bite he just created and glances up through his eyelashes. “Ah~ so you’ve had your eyes on me for awhile then?”

Yuri gulps and Victor lightly drags his teeth over his bobbing Adam’s apple. Yuri’s hands lose their grip, and the older takes this opportunity to push him onto his back, pinning both of his hands above his head. Victor cocks an eyebrow, seeking an answer to his question.

Yuri’s face flushes red and he turns his head to the side. “Well I mean...who wouldn't? You're like, the most popular skater in the country.”

Victor chuckles. “Yeah. I am.”

Yuri’s blush turns bitter, causing him to snicker and mutter something along the lines of “that cocky bastard”. Within a minute, he's dragging in a sharp breath at the feeling of Victor sliding one of his fingers inside of him. Victor smirks, clearly satisfied about having his power back. He doesn't move; he simply soaks in the way Yuri’s chest is heaving and the way his eyes are swirling into a deeper shade of lust.

“Victor…” Yuri’s lips part sinfully, and Victor connects their lips passionately, thrusting in a second finger simultaneously. He moans helplessly into the kiss, fingers curling around Victor’s shoulder.

The older scissors his fingers, causing the other to scrunch his nose up and tense his muscles at the strange feeling. Victor uses his free hand to rub Yuri’s side. “Relax. We won't get anywhere like this.”

Yuri bites his lip, nodding in embarrassment as he wiggles into a more comfortable position. Victor pushes his legs farther apart, adding in a third finger.

“So flexible.” Victor runs his tongue over his canines, curling the fingers inside the other just to see him squirm. “I like it.”

“This,” Yuri pants, slowly dragging one of his feet up Victor’s back until it rests against the base of his head. “Is nothing.”

Victor pulls his fingers out and lays flat against Yuri’s abdomen, forcing his leg into a split position. He runs his hand up the length of the leg, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s lips. “A man of many talents I presume?”

Yuri hums, coyly dragging a hand down his chest. “You have no idea.”

“I've been told I can be a good student,” Victor smirks. “If I'm interested in the subject that is.”

Yuri reaches down, taking Victor’s length in his hand, giving it a few pumps before letting go. “I can see that you're very interested.”

Victor smiles, hair falling in front of his eyes. “You have no idea.” He rolls his hips forward, groaning from the feeling of his length brushing against Yuri’s ass.

“Wa-Wait.” Yuri huffs out, moving his leg away from Victor’s shoulder. “Do you have, um…” He blushes, waving his hand as if Victor would be able to decipher something from that.

“Condoms? Yeah.” Victor chuckles at how Yuri’s face burns at the word despite how confident he was moments before.

{°=°}

The next time they meet, it's by chance. Yuri is rushing out of a coffee shop when he crashes into another customer, splattering his coffee everywhere. He furiously begins to apologize as he carefully brushes off beads of coffee. It's only when he reaches out a hand that he notices just who the man is.

“Vi-Victor? What are...you…” Yuri turns away as if that'll hide the heat rising in his face.

“Yuri!” Victor’s eyes light up.

A moment of silence passes between them. Yuri scratches at his neck.

“I-I’m sorry about your coffee.” He quickly removes his hands from their spot on his nape, and begins fumbling around in his bag. “I-I can buy you a new you one if you want!”

Victor waves a hand to stop him. “That's okay. I shouldn't be drinking coffee anyway.”

“Ah.” Yuri suddenly stops his movements, eyes tracing patterns on the floor. He flinches when he feels a hand tugging at his shirt.

“Let me replace your clothes.” Victor fiddles with the collar of Yuri’s shirt, his canines peeking past his lips in a light smile. “Coffee stains won't come out of a white shirt.”

“A-Ah, I supp-pose not.” Yuri trembles, desperately seeking a way out of this situation.

“I have some extra white shirts back at my place.” Victor steps closer, his voice dropping an octave. “Maybe you could come over and, you know, pick one that you like.”

Yuri gulps. “Okay…”

{°=°}

“Ah, Victor!” Yuri shouts at the feeling of the other’s lips on his skin. “N-No marks please.”

Victor pouts, mouthing against the skin of Yuri’s stomach. “You're no fun.”

Yuri blushes, covering his crimson face with his hands. “What kind of a man gets hickeys? Everyone will know if they see them.”

“That's stupid.” Victor pauses before continuing his ministrations.

“You're stupid.” Yuri quickly counters, propping himself up on his elbows so he can glare down at the older. Victor cocks an eyebrow questioningly before taking his length in his mouth. Yuri’s head falls back as he moans. “Oh god, you're not stupid–ah, I was so wrong. I'm–ah–sorry.”

Victor hums around the other, acknowledging his apology. His hands slide off of Yuri’s hips to squeeze his ass before slipping in to tease his hole. Yuri drags in a sharp breath, bruised lips quivering at the stimulation.

“I should—” Yuri licks his lips, trying to keep his voice even as Victor slips a finger in. “ta-take off the shirt before we d-do anything else. It'll get stai—ah, Victor right there ah.”

Victor pulls off of Yuri’s cock with a pop. “The shirt’s half of the fun. The way it'll slide across your skin while I'm pounding into you. The way it leaves parts of your body to the imagination.” The older pulls at the other’s earlobe with his teeth. “It makes you even sexier.”

Yuri shivers at his words, the feeling of the silk against his skin raising goosebumps. Victor lightly presses his fingers to Yuri’s lips, pulling the bottom lip down slightly. “Suck.”

Yuri blinks up at him, surprised and slightly embarrassed. “Wh-what?”

“I don't have lube.”

“I don't believe you. You use lube more than a student uses a pencil.” Yuri furrows his eyebrows, attempting to look angry. He just comes out looking cute instead.

“You're right.” Victor grazes his teeth along the other’s jaw. “I just think this’ll be hotter.”

Yuri turns his head and throws an arm over his eyes, cheeks burning in embarrassment. “N-No. That's so weird.”

Victor sighs, a hint of mischief in it. “I guess I can just go in dry.”

Yuri sits up in an instant. He roughly grabs Victor’s hand and takes three fingers into his mouth, tongue swirling around them to coat them nicely. His gaze is fierce as he links his eyes with Victor’s shocked ones. The younger quickly removes the elder’s fingers and spreads his legs. “Hurry up. I have class in an hour.”

{°=°}

Yuri picks up his speed, shaved ice flying off his skates as he lifts his feet slightly with each glide. Tonight is going to be the night he nails the quadruple toe loop. He's been working on it for months, but he always falls on his ass or under rotates.

He pushes off the ice, the cold air whipping at his face as soars. His arms move closer to his body to pick up his speed as he pushes for that final turn. Even this time, it's not enough and he crashes into the ice.

“Ow fuck!” He shouts as his hip and shoulder collide with the solid ground, body sliding slightly. Why the hell can’t he get this? He's never going to make it to Nationals like this.

“You have to bring your arms in sooner.” A voice echoes through the virtually empty ring.

Yuri flinches in surprise, rubbing his shoulder as he sits up to scan area. Someone kicks off the wall and trudges towards the side of the rink. It's only when the blurry mass leans over the side that Yuri realizes his glass flew off during the fall.

“Who are you?” Yuri huffs as his hands grope along the ice in attempt at finding his glasses.

A hand reaches out in front of him with a pair of black spectacles dangling off a long finger. “I'm upset that you don't recognize me.”

“Vi-Victor?” Yuri stutters, finally recognizing the voice.

“Took you long enough.” The other snorts, bending down to place the glasses on the younger’s face. “They got a little cracked. Sorry.” He says once Yuri can finally see him better.

Yuri groans, head falling back against the ice. “Mom is gonna kill me. She just replaced them last week.”

“Maybe you should get contacts.” Victor offers a hand. “Or just don't wear your glasses when you practice.”

“Smart ass.” Yuri mutters, taking his hand with his good arm.

Victor smacks Yuri’s ass when he's caught off guard. “I could say the same. Look at that perky thing.”

Yuri’s cheeks burn. “What the hell are you doing here anyway? I have the rink rented out until midnight.”

“I noticed.” Victor drops his arm to his side, a bit taken aback by Yuri’s attitude. “You're gonna need a lot more time than that though if you want to nail a quadruple toe loop.”

“That's why I have it rented out every night this week.” Yuri mumbles, skating towards the edge of the rink. His body aches and he just really can't deal with Victor’s careless persona right now. Unlike Victor, who is a literal god on the ice, he actually has to practice and work hard to be a fraction of what the elder is. Yuri is awkward and reserved on the ice; he can't get the crowd to cave to his every whim or tell them a story or even express an emotion. At this point, he might as well just give up and work harder at his studies.

“Yuri…” Victor skates up behind him. “I'm sorry if I was too harsh earlier...I didn't mean to upset you.”

Yuri stays silent, remaining as still as a statue.

Victor slips his hand down and intertwines it with the younger’s. “Let me help you.” He begins skating backwards, pulling Yuri along with him.

Yuri yanks his arm harshly, but Victor grips it tighter. “I don't want to skate anymore...not right now.”

“Come on Yuri.” Victor flashes a smile. “You're so close.”

“I said I don't want to!” He jerks his arm again, only to have Victor pull him flush against his body. Yuri blinks up at him in surprise, cheeks burning at the close proximity. Before he can say anything, Victor’s lips are pressed against his. Yuri claws at the elder's arms, shoving him off. “What the hell Victor!”

“Sorry. You look so cute when you're angry.” Victor chuckles.

Yuri drops his head, face lighting up crimson from embarrassment and frustration. “Stop teasing me… Life’s already hard enough as it is.”

Victor furrows his eyebrows. “I'm not teasing you.”

Yuri sighs, rubbing his eyes as he steps out of the rink. “We should stop this.”

“What?” Victor moves to step forward, but Yuri holds up his hand.

“This.” He waves between the two of them. “This weird friends with benefits minus the friend the thing. I can't do it anymore.”

“Yuri…” Victor reaches out his hand to wipe away the angry tears beginning to fall down the other’s face.

“Stop it!” Yuri swats his hand away. “This whole thing was a mistake! Phichit convinced me to approach you that night at the party, and I don't know why I even did it anymore. I never wanted to be one of your side pieces, Victor. I've always wanted to mean more than that to you even though I know I'm not good enough for you. I'm just some kid and you're...you. Let's just stop...I can't handle these feelings anymore.”

Victor invades the younger’s space, grabbing his face and forcing him to look him in the eyes. “God, I've been such a fool.”

“Me too.” Yuri mumbles awkwardly.

Victor kisses him slowly, then presses their foreheads together. “I like you Yuri.”

“Wh-What?” Yuri babbles, eyes widening adorably.

“I think you're cute and sexy and beautiful on the ice, and I want to know everything about you, like whether you like winter or spring better, or if you're more of a coffee over tea guy. I want-” Victor takes a deep breath. “ I want you to be my boyfriend.”

“I-I don't know what to say.” Yuri plays with his hands.

“Yes.” Victor prompts.

“I just really don't know… Do I like winter or spring better?” Yuri smiles up at him cheekily.

Victor pulls away, hoisting Yuri’s small body over his shoulder. “I'm taking that as a yes.” Victor pats his butt as he heads towards the rink’s exit. “You're not going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Vi-Victor, no! I have practice!” Yuri squirms.

“That's unfortunate on your part.” Victor chuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted on asianfanfics.com


End file.
